Rollercoaster Called Life
by Music.iz.lifexoxo
Summary: Everyone thought Mitchie had the perfect life. A boyfriend who loved her. Good friends. Sounds good right? WRONG!
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

_Everyone thought that Mitchie had the most perfect life._

_She had a boyfriend that loved her,_

_a best friend she could trust,_

_friends that looked out for her._

_You'd think that she would be perfectly happy right?_

_Wrong!!!!!_

_Everything is falling apart for her and no one knows it._

_She doesn't feel the same about her boyfriend, _

_her friends seem to be distancing themselves and to top it off......_

_everything is coming at her at once. _

_Can she handle it and take it, _

_or will she crack under pressure?_


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and literally rolled out of my bed. After getting up and stretching, I looked at my phone to see that I had a text message from Shane.

_Morning Beautiful. Wake up!!!_

_-Shane_

I smiled at the sweet gesture and grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I returned to my room to find that I had a short amount of time to fix my hair before I had to leave and catch the bus. I ran a brush through it and quickly grabbed my bag and headed out the door to the bus stop. I waited patiently for the bus to arrive, my ipod in my ears, when I got a text message from Caitlyn.

_OMG you won't believe what happened after you left yesterday!!!! Txt me bac A.S.A.P!!!!_

_-Caity_

I laughed and took my ipod out my ears, putting it in my pocket, and began to reply to my best friends text. Yesterday, I hung out at her house and the guy that she has been crushing on since forever had came over too. I left pretty early because I had a lot of things to do at my house.

_Caity whut happened???_

_-Mitchie_

_OMG he asked me out!!!!!_

_-Caity_

_OMG I'm soooooooo happy for you but can we talk in homeroom, the bus is coming._

_-Mitchie_

_Kay. ttyl_

_-Caity_

I put my phone back in ,my pocket and put my ipod back in, turning it up as loud as it can go, and sat down in the back of the bus. I rested my head on the window and just listened to the words that were blasting in my ears. I was so into the music, I didn't notice someone else sit next to me until they tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Nate looking at me, mouting something. I couldn't make out the words so I paused my music.

"I'm sorry Nate, I couldn't hear you, repeat that for me" I said, turning my ipod completely off. I sighed, It looked like I wasn't going to get a chance to completey listen to it today.

"I said, Hey, how have you been, It's been a while since we were on the bus together" he said.

"Yeah, it has. I've been fine I guess, still trying to pass my classes in school, but what else is new? How about you?" I say laughing. He laughs too.

"I'm fine. Still doin the whole breakdance thing at school. You have to come down to my school one day and check it out" he says. I nod my head. See, I attend an all girls school, sadly. But it's so much drama, you'd think boys attended too. Nate attends the school that is located down the street from mine. His being co-ed. Oh how I envy him for being in a school that has both genders. i don't know how long I can take being with a whole school of girls for 7 hours a day.

"You know, as long as we've been friends, I have never seen you breakdance" I say thoughtfully. He laughs a little.

"And I have never seen you dance, yet you spend endless hours in your school, doing just that" he says. I smile.

"I can't help it. The dance studio is basically the best thing at the school" I say. We both laugh.

"If you hate it that much, then why don't you transfer to another school" he says. I think about it for a second.

"Okay 1. Because my mom wont let me. 2. Because Caity would be nothin without me. and 3. You know you'd miss haveing me right up the street" I say.

"okay point taken. You're right" He says, throwing his hands up as in admitting defeat. We got so caught up in our conversation, we almost missed our stop on the bus. We got off and headed to the store for breakfast. School doesn't start for both of us for about 45 mins. It starts at 8 o' clock.

"So, can you come down today to my school?" he asked after I ordered my meal.

"Ummmm. I can't, I'm hanging out with Shane this afternoon" I say, looking down at the floor.

"Shane?" he asked. As if I hadn't already told him about Shane.

"Yeah Nate, he's been my boyfriend for almost a month now" I say, paying for my food.

"Doesn't ring a bell" he says. I laugh and we head out the store. We cross the street and head towards both of our schools. Both of us laughing and talking on the way. We soon get to the front of my school and that's my stop. Nate keeps on going. I wave to him and turn towards the steps only to be greeted by Shane.

**Please R&R. This is already becoming my favorite story to me. Oh and btw, the boys are not related**

**-Brittelz;**


	3. Chapter 2

I immediatly ran to Shane and hugged him. he picked me up and spun me around. I had my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Only loosening them to give him a kiss. He put me down and I still hugged him.

"I missed you.I missed you.I missed you. Why did you have to go away all weekend. That's a long time" I say, taking my arms from aoround him and pouting. I almost forgot that he didn't tell me he was even going away until right before he left. He looked down at me and kissed my pout away.

"Don't go making no sad faces, it's a happy day. I brought you back a gift" he said and pulled a cute little stuffed teddy bear fom behind his back. I smiled and took it, hugging him again. I looked at my phone and noticed that it was 7:50. I looked up at Shane and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"it's 7:50" I say. He nods his head as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"yeah. and?" he says. I hit him in the arm, but he doesn't really feel it.

"You're supposed to be in school at 7. You can't keep bein late to school" I say, glaring at him. He looks at me.

"Baby, don't worry, I won't get caught" he says and kisses me. I end the kiss and start walking up my school steps.

"Uh huh. leave now so you wont get that much of a penalty" I say, laughing. He laughs too.

"Ok, I'll see you later" he says.

"ok" I reply. Shane attends a military academy. It's really just like a regular high school, but they are more strict with their rules and their school days are sometimes longer.

I made it into school with just a minute to spare. I headed to my locker and put some of the books away that were in my bag. I still had my food in my hand so I headed to homeroom. I sat down in my seat next to Caitlyn and autimatically broke my sandwhich into two. I knew she was going to ask me for some.

"Guess who got on the bus with me this morning?" I say.

"Ummm.......Ryan Sheckler?" she said. I laughed.

"I wish. Nate got on the bus with me today"

"Mitch, you guys live like four blocks away from each other. Of course he got on your bus"

"He hasn't for a felt different today. it's been so long since we were on the bus together"

"Uh huh so what happend?"

"He asked me how I was and stuff like that"

"Oh. he was just checking up on you"

"basically. When we were getting breakfast he asked me to come down to his school to watch him dance"

"Oooooooooh we should do that"

"No we shouldn't because Shane is takig me out today after school remember"

"Right. Wait doesn't he get out at like 4 today"

"he's skipping his last class"

"oh. He need to stop skipping class and start learning"

"that's what I told him" I say. We both laugh. The bell rung, signaling our first class. Caitlyn and I headed our separate ways. The only class we had together was last period. Crazy right? I know. I headed off toward vocal class. I decided to myself that this was another good thing about this school. They had a vocal class. I loved singing just as much as I loved dancing. Wierd right? No? oh well.

I mostly loved vocal class because it gave me a chance to learn all new songs in different languages. I sat down in my seat and grabbed my binder. After roll was taken I pulled my seat closer to my friends. It was the first day back from a loooooooong weekend so the teachers didn't really wanna teach. I was in the middle of a conversation about what we were going to do for sophomore day (a day where the sophomores get to perform for the school), when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and my face fell at the text.

_I can't make it today. Got detention. Im sorry :(_

_-Shane_

I just looked at my phone like it had a disease. i told Shane to go to school on time. That he wasn't suposed to be here when he should have already been in school. I opened a new message and scrolled down to Nate's name.

_I guess I'm coming to you're school 2day aftr all_

_-Mitchie_

**R&R plz**

**-Brittelz**


	4. Chapter 3

I walked into my last class agry that day. I was still mad that Shane didn't listen to me when he should have. Caitlyn noticed my mood when I sat next to her.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Shane has detention so we can't go out"

"wow. So what are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'm gonna go hang out with Nate. Ya know, watch him and his club dance"

"Oh yea.....can I come?"

"duh" I said. Class started and we started our work. To my surprise and happiness, the bell rang soon. Caitlyn and I went upstairs to my locker and I put my things back that I didn't need for tonight. My phone rang right when I closed my locker.

"Hello"

"Hey, Mitchie. You comin down to my school today right?"

"Yea Nate. Ummm which room is it?"

"Its the first room past the gym"

"and the gym would be where?"

"how about I meet you at the front steps?"

"ok. Im on my way". I wait for him to say ok and then hang up the phone. Me and Caitlyn head out the front door, walking down the street to Nate's school.

As promised, Nate met us at the front steps.

"Hey Nate" I say. He nods back. "you remember my friend Caitlyn right?"

"I think so. Hey" he says, gesturing to Caitlyn. She waves back.

"So come on Nate, lets see you breakdance" I say. He laughs.

"Ok, follow me"

We follow him into the school and down the first hallway. We past the gym and soon get to the first door past it. He leads us into it.

"Ladies, welcome to the breakdance club" he says.


	5. Chapter 4

**K i just want to thank my reviewers i have for this story. I love you and thank you so here is a longer chapter for ya!!! enjoy**

**Idk if i have to do this, i don't wan to, but i will.....Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock (no matter how much i would like to). I only own the plot of this story I have fallen in love with :)**

I looked around the room, there were people either dancing or standing around. Nate led us to some empty desks that we could sit on. I hop onto one of them and Nate turns to me.

"Ready to be amazed Mitch?" he says.

"Haha, surprise me"

"As you wish" he says. With that, he walked over to everyone else in the club. Caitlyn turned to me.

"So what do you think, good or bad?" she asked me. I looked at Nate.

"I don't know Caitlyn, that's the whole point of surprises"

Nate and a couple of other guys spread out and music started blaring through the speakers. They all took turns being in the middle and showing off what they could do. I have to admit, Nate was actually a very good breakdancer. I sat there, watching, this whole club is just amazing. I looked at Caitlyn and she looked like she was enjoying herself. A while later, Nate came walking over to us.

"We're all leaving early today, so come on" he gestured to both of us and we hopped off the desks. We followed him out the school and parted ways with Caitlyn since she took the subway. We began our walk up to the bus stop.

"So what do you think?" Nate asked.

"You're actually good.....who knew?" he laughs a little.

"Well you would have known sooner, but someone never wanted to come down to my school" now it was my turn to laugh.

"Well in my defense, I've been very busy"

"Oh.....what made you come down today? Thought you had somewhere to go"

"I did......it got canceled....so I decided 'hey, why no go see if Nate can actually dance'"

"Haha, now I just need to see you dance"

We were now on the bus.

"haha, you wish"

"I know"

I laughed a little and we sank into a quietness. I sat watching everything pass by through the windows. My stop was nearing. Funny, I didn't really wanna say goodbye to Nate. I haven't seen him in so long. But, I have to. I grabbed my bag and pushed the button to signal the stop.

"Well, this is my stop" I say, looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess so, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks. I smile.

"Duh, we catch the same bus" I say. He smiles at me. I smile back and get off the bus, beginning my walk to my house. On the way there, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Great, a new text from Shane, he must be out of detention.

_Babe, so sorry bout 2day_

_xoxo Shane_

I roll my eyes at the text. Don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend but there are times when he makes me want to hurt him. I text him back.

_Itz whatev rly. U shoulda listened 2 mi whn i told u 2 leave_

_Mitchie_

A reply came back quick. I was inside my house now.

_I know, im sry, anyway i can make it up? :)_

_xoxo Shane_

_idk rly....ur gonna fail if u keep dis up ya know_

_Mitchie_

_I know, i promise i wont do it again. I'll go 2 skool on time_

_xoxo Shane_

_Itz not just that, u promised time 2 mi whn u got bac. U cnt keep breakin promises_

_Mitchie_

_Im sry babe_

_xoxo Shane_

I close my phone. I don't even want to continue that conversation anymore. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom cooking.

"smells good mom...." she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, Mitchie, you scared me.....You're home early, thought you were going out with Shane today" she says. I roll my eyes.

"I was supposed to. He had detention so we had to cancel......again"

"oh, so what did you do today?" she looked at me. I knew that look, she wanted to know what i was doing since I didn't go with Shane today and it better be appropriate.

"well mom.....I hung out with Nate" I say with a smile.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok so I'm updating this story like…..now.**

My mom looked up at me like she was surprised, well I guess she was.

"Nate? I haven't heard that name come out your mouth in a long time honey" she says.

"Yeah mom I know. I ran into him on the bus this morning and decided to hang with him after school"

"You mean you went when you found out Shane had detention again"

"Mom, you say that like it's a bad thing. I haven't seen Nate in a while, I turned him down this morning because of my plans with Shane, and plans got cancelled so I gave him a call" I said. I walked and sat on the stool next to the counter, stealing one of the cookies that she baked.

"You're sure this isn't going to blow up in your face? You know how jealous Shane gets sweetheart" my mom says. She then gives me that oh-so-famous mom look that says 'are you sure you know what you're doing'. I look back at her.

"Mom, Shane needs to just realize that I do have guys that are friends"

"Are you sure Nate still sees you as a friend?"

"Of course he does. I'm going upstairs; call me when dinner's ready"

I heard her mumble an ok and ran up the steps to my room. I threw everything onto my bed, not really caring to do any of my homework. It wasn't even due tomorrow. Instead, I decided to grab my laptop and log on to aim. It seemed like everyone was online tonight.

**SpotlightShane: **hey baby

**M!tch3sMuzic:** hi…..cnt rly talk sorry

**SpotlightShane:** oh….ok

**SpotlightShane:** bye

**M!tch3sMuzic:** bye

_**SpotlightShane has logged off**_

I blew out a breath, this happened all the time, Shane would do something that annoyed me and I would just ignore him for about a day. I looked to see who else was online.

**BboyNate:** Hey Mitch!

**M!tch3sMuzic:** hey nate

**M!tch3sMuzic:** what's up??

**BboyNate:** nothin….

**BboyNate:** what r u doin 2morrow??

**M!tch3sMuzic:** dance practice….y??

**BboyNate:** no reason

**M!txh3sMuzic: **oh….well I g2g

**M!tch3sMuzic:** momz callin

_**M!tch3sMuzic has logged off**_

I logged off the computer and ran downstairs to see what my mom was calling me for.

"What is it mom?" I asked when I finally reached the kitchen.

"Telephone, its Carlos" she says.

Carlos was my dance instructor. He's been teaching me since I was little. He's become like part of our family now.

"Hey Carlos" I say into the receiver.

"Mitchie darling, I need you here like now"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Rose got sick so I have nobody to teach the kids dance class with me"

"Oh…..I'll be there soon"

"Thank you love"

"No problem"

I hung up the phone and turned to my mom.

"Sorry mom, Carlos needs me to help him teach the kids dance class tonight"

"Its ok sweetie, I'll keep your plate warm for you"

"Thanks mom"

I ran upstairs and grabbed my dance bag and house keys, then ran back down the stairs and out the door. The bus didn't take that long to get there and neither did the train so I ended up at the dance studio fairly quickly.

"Carlos, I'm here" I yelled when I walked through the door.

"Mitchie my darling, thank you sooooo much" he says, appearing out of nowhere, I will never understand how exactly he does that.

"No problem, what dance are you teaching them first?" I asked.

"Hip-hop"

"Oh, my favorite. Just let me change real quick"

He nods and I head toward my dressing room. I quickly put on baggy sweatpants and a black t-shirt with a pair of converse. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I walked out the door and saw that most of the kids were here already. I looked around and saw none other than Nate. He was standing with a girl about the age of 9 hiding behind him.

"Well Nate, it seems like we are just seeing each other all day" I say and he laughs.

"You're right Mitch. I didn't know you taught here"

"I don't usually, I'm a student, and I'm just filling in the assistant spot today"

"Oh, so I might actually see if you can dance or not"

"Maybe. Who's this?" I ask, motioning to the girl behind him.

"My little sister Kayla, she's still new to this whole dancing thing"

"Oh really?"

I bent down to her level and looked at her

"Hi, I'm Mitchie. Kayla right?" she nods.

"Well Kayla, you can't dance today if you're going to hide behind your brother's leg like that. Are you scared?" she nods her head again.

"You don't have to be. We have a lot of fun here, it'll be great. How about you come with me and we can go find you a place to put your things and meet the other kids?" I reach my hand out to her and she takes it.

I stand up and lead her to where the other kids are and introduce her. They all welcome her and when I'm sure she's comfortable, I walk back over to Nate.

"Problem solved" I say.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm just good with kids. You're staying until the class is over?"

"Yup, I was told to bring her here, stay, and then bring her home"

"O wow, well you enjoy yourself then. I have to go over there"

"Ok then, bye"

I ran over to Carlos to get a rundown of how the class was going to work and then watched as he led all the kids in their stretch. When the stretch was over, it was my turn to take over.

"Ok, who's ready to dance?" I ask, everyone raised their hands.

"Ok then, I'm going to teach you a quick dance and then we're going to just have fun. Ready?" I say, they all cheer. I taught them a basic 8-count routine to a high school musical song for their winter show, then I let them have fun, the class was only for an hour anyway since they were kids.

"Ok, now Carlos is going to play freeze dance with you guys" I say and let Carlos take my place in front of the kids.

I walked over to the chairs and grabbed my water bottle, almost drinking it all in one gulp. The kids really gave me a work-out.

"You really are good with kids Mitch" Nate said, he chose to sit beside me once I actually sat down.

"I told you that already Nate"

"Yeah I know. Thanks"

I looked at him. "For what?"

"For helping my sister, she's not shy anymore on the dance floor"

"No problem, she shouldn't really be shy on the dance floor anyway"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she comes from a family of dancers. You breakdance, and if I'm not mistaken, your parents met at a dance competition"

He laughed a bit. "You're right"

"Aren't I always?"

Then we launched into a conversation about some of the most random things we could think of while the kids played and changed their clothes. It was when Kayla tackled me in a hug that we realized the class was over.

"Thank you Mitchie, are you going to be here next week?" she asked me.

"For you? Of course. See you next week" I say. She hugs me again and I say goodbye to Nate and watch them leave.

**Ok I am ending it there. It's late and I have to get up early. R&R please**

**~Britt**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so I decided that I wanted to add another chapter…..here ya go!**

I woke up the next day to see a text from Shane. I didn't even really want to look at it. It was way to early in the morning for this, but I decided to open it anyway.

_Mornin babe…..wanna hang 2day?_

_xoxoShane_

I thought about it, I'm not technically mad at him anymore, like I said, I only stop talking to him for about a day when he does something that annoys me.

_Sorry, can't. Got dance practice_

_Mitchie_

_O….then I guess imma c u l8r_

_xoxoShane_

_yea….sure_

_Mitchie _

Looking at the clock, I noticed that it wasn't that early anyway, it was going on ten in the mornin. I quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower and throw on a pair of black sweatpants with a black tank top. I brushed my hair and my teeth, grabbed my sneakers and dance bag and ran down the steps, trying to put my sneakers on at the same time.

"Why didn't anyone decide to wake me?" I asked

"We thought you'd might want to sleep in for a while" my dad said while I was trying to put my hoodie and still hold my bag.

"Sweet thought, but you guys know I like being early" I said. I grabbed a piece of toast and was ready to run out the door.

"Wait young lady, I'm driving you" my dad said, he hardly ever drove me, hence the existence of the bus.

"You don't have to daddy"

"just let me drive you for once"

"Fine, can we go?" I ask. I don't even wait for an answer, instead I head out to the car, knowing my dad was following me.

The ride was silent except for the sound of the radio. We pulled up to the studio about 20 minutes later.

"Thanks dad, I'll see you when I get home"

"Bye Mitchie"

I closed the car door and he drove off, then I turned and headed into the studio. Carlos nodded towards me and then continued to talk to I'm guessing someone's parents.

"Hey Mitch" someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Nate.

"Hey, what are you doing stalking me?"

"Haha, no, you're just everywhere I go"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"My mom wanted to talk to the dance instructor about Kayla joining the dance company. She had a blast the other day"

"Oh, yeah the company is great. I've had the priviledge of being a part of it since I was little"

"Again, you talk about dancing but I still haven't seen you dance"

"Yes you did"

"I'm not talking about teaching Mitch, you know that"

"Well I don't know then Nate"

Just then Carlos called over to me and nodded to the door. I looked up and saw that Shane was here. Okay, I know I was mad at him yesterday, but I still couldn't help but smile and run over to him and jumping onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist, I was in love with him after all.

"I'm sorry babe, I promise I'll go to school from now on" he said, holding me tightly so that I wouldn't fall.

"Do you mean it?" I asked.

"Of course I do"

"Ok then" I hopped down off of him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't make me get mad at you again" he laughed.

"Okay, I promise I wont" he said. I gave him a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Decided I'd take you out after you got done here"

"I'd like that a lot"

"Then it's settled"

I turned and walked back to where Nate was standing, knowing that Shane was following me.

"Nate this is Shane, Shane this is Nate" I said, introducing the two. They both looked at each other before shaking hands and greeting each other.

The air just got really awkward after that, so I decided to excuse myself and walk over to where Carlos was still talking to Nate's mom.

"Ahhh, speaking of the wonderful kids classes for company members, here is my assistant and top student, Mitchie Torres. She has been dancing with us since she was about six years old" Carlos said, dragging me into the conversation.

"MITCHIE!!!!" Kayla screamed when she saw me.

"Hey Kayla" I said.

"Are you teaching today?" she asked me.

"Nope, I'm just here for practice"

"Oh"

"Mitchie here is competing in the citywide dance competion" Carlos said.

"Wow, that is something. Well thank you so much for answering my questions. It's time for us to go Kayla" Nate's mom said.

"Awww but mom can't we stay and watch Mitchie dance" Kayla begged.

"I'm not sure Mitchie would want us staring at her practice"

"Actually, I don't mind at all. I would love to get the opinion of a professional dancer besides Carlos here" I said. She looked like she was considering it.

"Ok, we'll stay" she says. Kayla cheers and drags her to a part of the studio that had chairs. I walked ocer to where it was just Nate sitting now.

"Where'd Shane go?"

"He said he had to leave and to call him when you're done"

"Figures. So what happened when I left"

"He interrogated me like a jealous boyfriend"

"That's because he is a jealous boyfriend"

"Then why do you date him"

"Nate, you can't choose who your heart wants" I say, then get up and head over to the cd's, putting in the one I wanted

My piece for the first portion of the competition was going to be a lyrical hip-hop piece. I decided to dance to goodbye by Miley Cyrus. I turned and started strecthing, very aware of the pairs of eyes that are watching me.

Carlos started the song and I rehearsed the dance, it was the most intense I'd ever danced.

**I'm going to end it here, I'm very tired. R&R**

**~Britt**


End file.
